Coffee Run
by BooknerdSupreme
Summary: When Izzy interrupts them, Clary and Jace go for coffee. I'm not good at Summaries, but it's better than it sounds! XD (All... Well... Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare and her brilliant mind)


Her back arched against him, pushing against his chest. Her finger tugged through his hair, tangling in the golden curls. Ever since she had first seen him, Clary had wanted to be able to run her fingers through Jace's hair. It was wild and _soft._ It looked especially lovely now. Golden boy, Clary thought with a smile against his lips.  
Jace put his hands on the small of her back, pulling her closer. Clary gasped, but leaned into him even more as the kiss deepened.  
The fabric of his shirt was so soft, the mats on the floor of the training room nagging them vaguely about where they were. But it took Izzy- as always- to remind them.  
They of course didn't notice her heels clacking as she entered. Izzy rolled her eyes dramatically, and cleared her voice loudly.  
Within seconds, Clary and Jace were separated, standing, and breathless. Jace looked vaguely annoyed. Clary agreed.  
"Seriously. This is a _public place_ ," Izzy smirked. Clary felt the blush rise to her cheeks. "You both have rooms here now. No excuse."  
Izzy grabbed her whip off a nearby table, gave a final smug glare, and with a wave of black hair, left the room.  
Clary visibly relaxed. She sighed and looked over to Jace. He was looking down, running his hands through his hair. _Like I wish I was doing right now_ , Clary thought bitterly. Why did Izzy have to interrupt them?  
Jace sat roughly on the floor. As if reading her mind, he looked up at her and said, "Why does she always do that?" Clary sat besides him. She smiled softly, placing a hand on his upper arm.  
He smiled back at her.  
Clary wanted to pick up again where they left off, but instead she got up and held out her hand.  
"Come on," Clary prompted. Jace pouted, but soon enough he took her hand and got up. She quickly attached herself to his waist. It was slim and toned under his practice gear. _Damn did he have a nice_ _waist_ , thought Clary.  
After a few steps, it was obvious that this formation wasn't going to work out very well, so Jace scooped up Clary. She clung to his chest, head to heart, and he carried her to the elevator.  
"Where do you want to go now?" Jace was smiling at her. It was one of his smiles. The kind that warmed her heart and made everything that they had been through worth it. He was the only one who could ever make her feel like that. He was the only person she ever wanted to love. And she knew that she would be the only person he loved.  
So instead of speaking, she kissed his cheek. Her hand ran along his jawline. It was beautiful. He wasn't fragile and he was not a precious thing, but Clary always tried to touch him softly, as if he would fade away under her fingers. So she traced his jaw lightly, tickling her fingers on his slight stubble.  
She pulled back before he turned his head. Jace's golden eyes were obviously filled with love; Clary could only assume that hers looked the same.  
Now Jace spoke, low and soft. "Coffee run?" Clary nodded, and he set her on the ground as they walked into the elevator and out of the Institute.  
It was warm outside- at least warmer than it had been. Clary was glad that they hadn't grabbed jackets. Their workout get-ups were fine for a quick coffee run in the fall.  
Clary usually went close for coffee in between studies and training, so she knew a place that Jace would like, where the people were nice and knew her. They walked and turned down the corner.  
Clary ignored the wandering hands of a few strangers on the street. It was New York. As long as it didn't get to be too much as to trigger any unpleasant memories, she didn't have to tell Jace.  
They wandered down the street, hand in hand.  
The coffee house smelled nice and warm as they walked through the door. It wasn't like Starbucks; the people here all seemed cool and creative and new. When Clary first started coming here, she had sworn that they all threw her glares. But as she came again and again they warmed up to her, and with a little persistence, she had made a few friends.  
Jace seemed a bit suspicious when everyone was smiling and waving at his girlfriend- he held her much tighter than he normally did- but all and all, he was fine.  
They got in line behind another regular with bright turquoise hair. She ordered black coffee. Clary smiled at her, and she smiled back. The customers here were devout, so it was easy to see people you knew.  
"Hi Roxanne!" Clary waved. Roxanne nodded to Clary and smiled. She pulled her headphones from her pocket and walked away.  
The people here were nice, but they weren't really social.  
He was obviously trying to hide his worry. Clary tugged on Jace's shirt.  
"Don't fuss," chuckled Clary. His grip didn't loosen, but he smiled a little. _Good enough_.  
Clary walked to the counter. There was a boy there who must've been a new employee. Clary read his name. Jimmy. She looked up to find a slight, boyish grin staring back at her.  
"So what would you like?" Jimmy said. His eyes sparked. All of a sudden, he leaned towards Clary and in a husky voice said, "I know what I would like." He winked lightly.  
Clary stepped backwards into Jace, who had been holding her shoulder from behind her, too stunned throughout the whole ordeal to do anything. But now, Jace put his arms around Clary's waist- with his feel slightly in front of hers- and gave Jimmy a death state.  
"Nope," Jace said. At this point, Jimmy looked moderately terrified, but managed to get out a "Sorry, bro" before Jace somewhat shouted their order at Jimmy and handed him money. He let his grasp on Clary go as he got back his change and marched- yes, marched- over to the pick-up station.  
He smirked down at Clary. She burst. The flush came to her face and she shoved his chest- harder than usual.  
"That was so uncalled for!" Clary practically shouted. "You are such a..." She looked for the right words. She shook her head. "You can't do that! The world is big and people flirt. Big whoop. If people stared at me like girls stare at you, you would have a mental breakdown. So stop! Please."  
Clary sat down and gasped. Being angry is tiring. Deep breaths, thought Clary.  
Jace sat next to her. "But..." One look at her face and he knew he had lost. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
"Why, though. You do this every time. Explain," Clary demanded. Jace shrunk into his chair. He ran his hand through his hair.  
"It's just... I don't know. I don't know." Clary knew. It was the problem that had nagged at him since they had been together. What if she leaves him? She wouldn't though; he knew that now. He was still upset, though, when things like this happened.  
"It's okay." Clary's voice grew soft. "I'm okay. I happy with you."  
Jace stood up. Carefully taking her hand in his, he kissed each of her fingers.  
The exchange was broken by a voice. "'Clary's boyfriend': black coffee and camomile!" Clary glared at Jace, trying to suppress a smile.  
"I had to go all or nothing," Jace said simply. He went to pick up the coffee, handing the smaller cup to Clary. She thanked him, grinning. They walked to the door, and as they opened it, Jace turned to Clary. "Go big or go home." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the autumn air.


End file.
